Target Impossible
by Simbaca
Summary: An ongoing story of everybodies favorite anime assassin, Golgo 13. Rating will probably change later. Feed back is always welcome.


**I own none of the characters currently used.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**July 4, 2011 – Hover Dam, Lake Mead, Nevada**

"Sir, I really suggest we don't do this", a tall man in a dark suit, black sunglasses, and ear piece said.

"No, it is necessary I make a public appearance to get the governmental funding we need to pull this off", replied an elderly but distinguished gentleman standing between two identically dressed bodyguards, "besides, we control all access to Hover Dam as well as every road, waterway, and the damn airspace for 1000 meters in every direction. There is no way anyone can get to us, unless they are invited to the event and then they have to go through a rigorous search and metal detectors, I am perfectly safe here. Let us go as the saying goes 'time is money'."

"Still sir I would feel better…" started the same bodyguard, as the three parties began making their way along the Hover Dam causeway to the waiting throng of reporters and public.

A quick but hard glance from the distinguished gentleman silenced the subject.

"**Ladies and Gentleman,**" a voice spoke over the loudspeaker system set-up around the dam to make sure everyone was able to hear the proceedings, "**please welcome the CEO of Syntel Biogenetics and a candidate for the Governorship of Nevada, Mr. Charles Synn**".

The distinguished gentleman stepped up to the podium and raised his hands. "Thank you everyone for the warm reception. As you are no doubt aware, by the heightened state of security around here, there are more than a few people out there that do not feel I should continue to exist." Mr. Synn said with a sly smile, "but we in this country believe that everyone has the right to be free and voice their own opinion."

A hand shot up from the crowd of reporters, "Mr. Synn, Jessica Daniels XNN news, is it true that you have taken campaign contributions from some of the biggest crime syndicates in the world as well as offering to sell first generation biological weapons to anyone able to meet your price?"

Mr. Synn visibly bristled, whether this was because of the question or because he was being interrupted no one could tell. The bodyguards also visibly tensed as the question was stated. "This is just scurrilous reporting by a news agency with an obvious agenda and axe to grind against me."

"Sir," one of the bodyguards whispered, "we need to end this now it will only get worse from here."

"No! this reporter is just a nuisance and just remember no one can get to me here it is not poss…" Mr. Synn started to whisper back.

The silence was deafening as everyone stood in complete shock as Mr. Synn suddenly just collapsed. The two bodyguards that had been standing right next to him turned and looked at each other before realizing what was going on. The one on the left pulled his Glock 19 and began to scan the crowd looking for the tell tale signs of the attacker. The one on the right quickly dropped to his knees and began checking Mr. Synn for a pulse, finding none he slowly ruled him over only to find a hole in his forehead no bigger than a dime but with blood oozing slowly out of it. "He's been shot!" called out the second bodyguard as he stood, drew his weapon, and began scanning the crowd just like his partner. "All units, all units, principal is down sound off." Guard two spoke into a microphone hidden inside his jacket sleeve.

"Nothing, sir" was the response coming in from every security officer on duty.

"Sir, this is Unit 45, at the containment barrier on Lake Mead." A staticy voice came back over the earpieces. "We have movement on the shoreline 1700 meters from your position."

"Well obviously that 'movement' has nothing to do with this, dumbass." Guard two replied while looking at a printout of the security locations. "There is no possible way that anyone on the shore could have shot the principal, there simply is no line of sight for a shot from the shoreline that we do not have control of. Now quit being a fool and keep searching."

"But sir," the voice continued, "some guy just landed a hang glider on the beach here."

"A hang glider," number two stuttered in disbelief as he and number one looked at each other, "that's impossible. No one could make a shot from a flying hang glider at 1700 meters and make this perfect a shot."

"Only," number one looked at his partner and dropped on to his butt in disbelief, "we never had a chance, he's a monster, it couldn't have been him but there is no one else that could have made this impossible shot."

"My god!" number two stated as he realized what his partner was saying.

**2000 meters away in the woods surrounding Lake Mead.**

A 6'00 Asian male wearing a pair of dark jeans, khaki polo shirt and sport coat stepped out of the woods and walked towards a white 2010 Ford Mustang. The man opened the trunk and placed inside it a large briefcase like bag, closed the trunk, and walked towards the diner on the other side of the truck stop parking lot.

"What can I get for you, sweetie" the elderly waitress asked the tall Asian man as he walked into the diner. "

"A menu and a glass of ice water, please." The man said as he walked towards the back booth and sat down.

"Okay, Mr…"

"Togo, Duke Togo" He said as he sat down with his back to the wall.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
